mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridle Gossip/Gallery
Deserted Ponyville Twilight Sparkle Spike Strolling S1E9.png|Twilight notices what a beautiful day it is as she is outside, taking a stroll. Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png|Twilight is shocked to see nopony out and about on such a beautiful day. Tumbleweed S1E9.PNG|An eerie ghost town scene. Ponyville Deserted S1E9.PNG|Hm.... Twilight Hears Something S1E9.PNG|Curious about the eerie silence. Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! Pinkie Pie beckoning Twilight S1E9.png|"Twilight!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png|"Spike!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie beckons with hoof "come here!" S1E9.png|"C'mere!" *whisper* Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Beckoning4 S1E9.png|"Come here!" *whisper* Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png|"Hurry!" *whisper* Flashlight being turned on S01E09.png|Turning on a flashlight briefly opens a portal to a dimension where everything is orange. Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.PNG|A terrified Spike, a face-hoofing Twilight. Pinkie Pie Afraid S1E9.png|Evidently, Pinkie Pie fears zombie ponies just as much as Spike does. Spike is Scared S1E9.PNG|Spike freaks out. Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png|Spike is terrified of zombie ponies. Twilight is all choked up. Alone in the Dark S1E9.PNG|Twilight and Spike in the dark. Main Six Hiding S1E09.png|"I'm not alone in the dark!" Twilight asks the ponies what are they doing in the dark S1E09.png|Rarity behind Twilight. Rarity background S01E09.png|"Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?" Applejack pointing to Zecora S1E9.png|"Hidin'!" Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png|"From her!" Zecora First Appearance S1E9.png|Zecora's very first onscreen appearance. Zecora First Closeup S1E9.png|What, exactly, is she digging for? Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png|Twilight doesn't see what's so scary. Hooded Stranger S1E9.PNG|Who is that? Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|Did you see... Zecora?? Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png|Twilight is not amused by her friends' irrational fear. Who is Zecora? Apple Bloom on Spike's head S1E09.png|"Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora?" Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png|Glanced evilly. Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png|Applejack makes it sound like her younger sister is terrified of Zecora, but Apple Bloom insists she's not. Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Derpy. AJ recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png|Ponybacking. Apple Bloom Not A Baby S1E09.png|I can take care of myself Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png|"And Spoooooky" Group Pile Window S1E09.png|Twilight gets crowded by her friends and Apple Bloom. Zecora lowers her hood S1E09.png|A stripey pony!? Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png|A What!? Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png|Born with... STRIPES!? Oooooohh... Applejack scared S01E09.png|Applejack. Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png|"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png|And what do us humans call this kind of phenomenon? Twilight unconvinced by friends' suspicions of the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Twilight is unconvinced by her friends' dramatization of the Everfree Forest's spookiness. Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png|"Why, she's so evil, I even wrote a song about her!" Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|No no Pinkie, the evil Zebra was in G1 Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png|She does evil dances! Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png|And when you look into her eyes Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|She'll put you in trances! Pinkie Pie singing the Evil Enchantress song S1E9.PNG|Don't look her in the eyes. Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|And yet Pinkie Pie places her audience in that trance. Pinkie Watch out! S1E09.png|'Sooo, watch out!" Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Wow. Catchy. Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png|Rainbow nervously says, "Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville...", meriting a sarcastic "Ooooh..." from Twilight. Twilight sarcastic at Rarity's "lurking by the stores" description of Zecora S1E09.png|Rarity: "Then, she lurks by the stores." Twilight responds with a sarcastic, "Oh, my." Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png|"Good Gracious!" - - Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png|Twilight: "Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?" Pinkie, please, stop singing S1E09.png|Pinkie sings her song (again) in the background. Twilight instructing Spike to stay behind S1E09.png|"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back." Off to see the Shaman AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Apple Bloom follows Zecora. Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png|Apple Bloom trying to hide while following Zecora. Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png|Applejack cries Apple Bloom's name, alerting Zecora. Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png|"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|"You keep your creepy mumbo jumbo to yourself you hear?!" Main six among poison joke S1E09.png|Those leaves of blue ARE a joke! Rainbow Dash 'are the ones who better' S01E09.png|Apple Bloom is not amused, instead she is angry. Twilight not amused S1E09.png|Twilight is not amused. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png|Applejack, is not the slightest amused. Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash, don't do that. No really, it feels like you're touching my brain, it's not a fun feeling Twilight still explaining S1E09.png|Twilight is highly confident she is right. Twilight curses fake S1E09.png|She has proof to back herself up. Twilight thinks about AJs words S1E09.png|Hey, where did everypony go? Is this a dream? Uneasy Twilight trying to fall asleep S1E09.png|Twilight can't sleep. Zecora cackles in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png|She has a nightmare in which her friends warn her about Zecora and Zecora cackles evilly. Twilight buries face in pillow S1E09.png|Twilight tossing and turning. Daybreak in Twilight's bedroom S1E09.png|Daybreak. Twilight waking up S1E09.png|Good Morning Twilight. Twilight walking to dresser mirror S1E09.png|Waking up with bed mane. Twilight sees horn S1E09.png|Is there something wrong with my horn?! Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|An allergy? Pinkie shows up with a spotted tongue S1E09.png|"Phtha phurspt!" Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|"Hey, say it, don't spray it!" Rainbow Dash smashing into window S1E09.png|*muffled* "Ow!" Rainbow Dash smashing through door S1E09.png|Look out, Rainbow Crash attack. RD cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png|Watch out for ICBRDs (InterContinental Ballistic Rainbow Dash). RD gets ladder stuck on her leg S1E09.png|No coordination at all. Rarity Harity S1E09.png|That is one hairy Rarity Twilight and Spike shocked at Hairity's appearance S1E09.png|''Cousin It's'' cousin? Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png|"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so!" Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png|Miniaturized! Apple Teeny emphatically jumps S1E09.png|"It's a curse, I tells ya!" Twilight saying there's not a thing wrong with Fluttershy S1E09.png|Ooh my. Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png|"There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with Fluttershy." Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png|''I refuse to tell you.'' Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png|There's nothing wrong with Fluttershy... Twilight Fluttershy not going tell S1E09.png Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png|"Good gravy, girl!" Apple Teeny questioning silent Fluttershy S1E09.png|"What's the matter with you?" Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png|"I don't want to talk about it." Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png|"Hahahaha!" Spike about to give main six nicknames S1E09.png|"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got..." Spike dubs Rarity "Hairity" S1E09.png|"Harity..." Spike dubs RD "Rainbow Crash" S1E09.png|"...Rainbow Crash..." Spike dubs Pinkie "Spitty Pie" S1E09.png|...Spitty Pie... Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|"...Apple Teeny..." Spike dubs Fluttershy "Flutterguy" S1E09.png|"...Flutterguy, and --" Spike thinking of nickname for Twilight S1E09.png|"...Uh..." Spike shrugging S1E09.png|"I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that." Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help, Dash? RD proposes going to Zecora's house to look for a cure S1E09.png|"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png|"It's not a curse!" Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png|"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Twilight not a hex S1E09.png|"It's not a hex either!" Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|The "cursed" ponies having an argument. Apple Bloom wants to fix the situation S1E09.png|"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this." AJ spots Apple Bloom walking away S1E09.png|Apple Bloom, going to make things right. Applejack becomes suspicious of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Apple Teeny hitches a ride S1E09.png|Hitching a ride. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Hoof Check S1E09.png|We didn't step on her, did we? Twilight Shock S1E09.png Twilight flank S01E09.png|We didn't sit on her, did we!? Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png|Did we sit on her? Rainbow Flank You Caught Me S1E09.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png|Maybe she's in Hairity's hair? Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png RD Upside Down S1E09.png|"A little help here?" Rainbow Crash S1E09.png|You missed the door... Into the forest Apple Bloom heading into the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom running through the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom stops upon hearing Applejack S1E09.png Close up of Apple Bloom S1E09.png Applejack pops out from Apple Bloom's mane S1E09.png Apple Bloom listens to Applejack S1E09.png Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png Apple Bloom disobeys Applejack S1E09.png Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png|Tiny Ponies, they should make toys like this! AB Appletiny Gotcha S1E09.png|Apple Teeny is really just a toy now. AB Is Momma Cat S1E09.png|It looks like,Apple Bloom is now the elder sister of AJ. Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png|Sorry Applejack. AppleTiny Get Back Here S1E09.png|"I'm gonna tell Big McIntosh on you!" Tiny Applejack in a tree branch S1E09.png Applejack stuck in a tree branch S1E09.png Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png|"Awe pony feathers..." Rarity In Forest S01E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png|See this Rarity. Zecora holding a jar S1E09.png Zecora adding ingredients S1E09.png Zecora chanting S1E09.png Pinkie spitting S01E09.png|"Sthe sthowe thma thog!" Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|And if you look deep in her eyes. Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png|She'll put you in trances. Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png|Then what will she do? Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png|She'll mix up an evil brew. Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png|And she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew. Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png|So... Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Watch out! Twilight Zecora Being Bad S1E09.png Flutterguy S1E9.png Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png Zecora tasting the stew S1E09.png The Stew is ready S1E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|This is why I live out of town. Twilight making AB soup S1E09.png |undefined|link=undefined Ponies to the rescue! Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|AaaaaahhhhhH!!! Zecora cringe S01E09.png|Ouch. Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png|Because this is really going to help Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Zecora looks at the spilled bowl S1E09.png Close up of Zecora S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png Zecora is Angry S1E09.png|Hey! Zecora angered by the accusations S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png|Facing off against Zecora. Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png|Twilight and Zecora butting heads. Apple Bloom? Twilight 'Zecora is an evil enchantress' S01E09.png Zecora with a grin in her face S1E09.png Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png|"This isn't a curse." Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png|"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png Twilight Looking Up S1E09.png Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png Twilight so sorry S1E09.png Twilight Regret S1E09.png Zecora Laughs S1E09.png Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png Solving the curse Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Hayseed appears in this shot on the top pulling a cart of hay. Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Daisy, Lily, and Rose Daisy S01E09.png|Daisy is terrified. Rose horror S01E09.png|Why are they so scared? Rose S01E09.png|...and horrified? Lily The Horror S01E09.png|Wow, she freaks out fast Lily horror1 S01E09.png|The Horror! Lily horror2 S01E09.png|The Horror!!! Rose runs into a home S1E09.png|Rose Luck runs away from Zecora. Lily Daisy Run Inside S1E09.png Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|Daisy, we need to talk. Pinkie Pie lol S01E09.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S01E09.png|Belly flop Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom finish adding the ingredients S1E09.png Lotus complimenting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie explains how horrible it was not being able to talk S1E09.png|Pinkie more then glad to be able to talk again. Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Category:Season 1 episode galleries